


Emerald

by Crazygirlsunset



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki Fanfic, Loki TDW, Loki marvel Loki-smut Loki-marvel loki fanfic, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), loki erotica, loki marvel, loki smut - Fandom
Genre: Afro-American female, Anal Sex, Avenger Loki, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dominant Loki, F/M, Felatio, Loki - Freeform, Maledom, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Thor the dark world, Oral Sex, Pain, Rimming, Sexy Loki, Smut, Smutt, Smutty, loki-TDW, loki-Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygirlsunset/pseuds/Crazygirlsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fan-fic. It is a bit sexually graphic and quite long. after seeing Thor The Dark World, Loki stirred up many different feelings with in me.(Most of them filthy). Here is what came from that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emerald

Emerald  
She was sitting in the restaurant on the corner waiting for Ian again. He was already 30 minutes late. At that point, she already knew he was going to stand her up again. After all, this would be the third time this week he didn’t show up for their brunch date. Her phone begins to vibrate on the table. She picks it up to read the text that just came through.  
“Sorry my darling, I won’t be able to meet you for lunch today. Something unexpected came up at the office. I promise to make it up to you later on tonight.’  
“Bullshit!” she thought to herself. “Something came up alright. It was probably that fucking slutty-ass receptionist Marla.” She only just started working for him a few weeks before, but she was sure he was already sticking his dick in her. “He doesn’t even have the courtesy to call. Always a goddamn text,” she grunted under her breath. It was almost identical to the others he sent to her what seems like a hundred times before. She often questioned why she was still with him, putting up with his shit. He often cancelled their dates, (except the late night ones), he was somewhat of a chauvinist, and a control freak, but he had a massive fucking cock. He could fuck non-stop for hours. At this point in her life, she figured that was good enough reason as any to keep him around. Even if most of the time he focused on what he wanted giving very little consideration to her satisfaction.  
Since she was already there at the restaurant, she decided not to leave this time but to go ahead and order something. She picked up the menu to glance over it to see what she wanted. “Hmmm, the roasted eggplant salad sounds good. Maybe I’ll have a glass of wine with that,” she thought. As she was looking over the menu, she kept getting a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She glanced up from the menu for a second and noticed a man sitting alone a few tables across from her. He smiled and she quickly peered back down at her menu. “I know he wasn’t looking at me,” she thought. “He was probable looking at someone behind me.” She couldn’t help but notice how strikingly handsome he was. He had jet-black hair that fell into a cascade of curls over his shoulders. The darkness of his hair only enhanced his rather pale skin that appeared flawless. He looked as if he could have been carved from marble. But the most intriguing think she noticed about him was his beautiful, haunting eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. “They look like emeralds,” she thought.  
“Will you be dining alone again honey?” The voice of Rolando the waiter snapped her out of her daydream.   
“wha-what?’  
“I said, did that no good for nothing ass-hole, Ian stand you up again/”  
Imara and Rolando had been friends for many years. (She even had a three-some once with him and his bi-sexual friend Enrique, so he knows quite a bit about her situation). She lowered her head and said quietly,”Yeah. The ass-hole sent me another text to cancel.”  
Rolando put his hand on her shoulder and said, “Well, I guess lunch is on him today.  
” She slammed her hands down on the table and said,” Yes it is. Just charge it to his account and I will make sure to leave a hefty tip for you as well.”  
“After all, we deserve it,” he replied as he snapped his fingers. He took her order and went toward the kitchen. He was stopped by the man whom she thought to be looking at her moments before. He appeared to be telling Rolando something about her because they were both looking in her direction. She quickly looked down and started to scroll through her phone, pretending not to notice. All of a sudden, Rolando ran back to her table. He had a big smile on his face and he couldn’t wait to deliver the message to her.  
“Sweetie! Sweetie! Sweetie!” He could hardly contain his excitement. “Do you see that fine, gorgeous, delicious looking man over there?”   
She pretended to be clueless: “Where?”   
He rolled his eyes, “Oh don’t you play stupid with me. I saw you drooling over him just a while ago. I only noticed ‘cause I was drooling too.  
”She laughed and said, “What about him?”  
“He told me to ask you, in the sexiest fucking voice I have ever heard in my entire life, I must say, if he could have the pleasure of joining you at your table? And let it be known missy, if you say anything other than yes, I will slap you.  
” She let out a small giggle and said,” Seeing as I don’t want to get bitch-slapped today; I guess the answer is yes.”   
Rolando winked at her and said, “Smart girl,” and he headed back over to the strangers table.  
He grinned at her and began to walk over to her table. It was then she noticed how tall and slender he was He wore a black Armani suit and tie with a dark-green silk scarf draped around his neck. It fit him perfectly in all the right places, and when he walked it was as if he commanded an audience. It was “Poetry in Motion,” as they would say. As he got closer to her table, there was an uncontrollable heat that rose up within her.  
“Hello, may I have the pleasure of joining you this fine afternoon?”   
“Holy fuck!” she thought. Rolando was right. His voice was as smooth as liquid silk. “Yes, why of course,” she replied in a high-pitched voice.   
He pulls out a chair and sits across from her at the table. “I am Loki, and what might your name be lovely one?”   
As she extends her hand across the table, she replied, “My name is Imara.”  
He takes her hand in his and gently kisses it. She immediately felt a jolt of electricity serge through her body. She then slowly pulled her hand away and placed it on her lap. At that moment, she looked into his eyes, (they were even more breathtakingly beautiful up close).  
He then said, “I have been frequenting this establishment for quit sometime just to be graced with your presence,” she started to feel her cheeks heat up, “but I must confess my true intentions for approaching you this day.”   
She raised an eyebrow and slowly responded, “And what might your intentions be?” She was not at all prepared for the answer.  
”To put it quite frankly, I want to bed you.” A look of total shock moved over her face, but she could not muster up the words to reply, only a gasp. He fixed his hypnotic gaze upon hers, “You do not have to utter a word my pet. If you are interested in my offer, I leave here upon this table the directions to my dwelling and the key to unlock it.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded notecard and a single, silver key and placed them in the middle of the table. “If you are not, you can leave these items here and I shall not bother you again.” He then leaned in closer to her, “But if you do decide to take it, I can guarantee you it would be the best fuck of your life.” She felt her heart leap into her throat. A wicked grin then moved across his face as he stood up and walked away.  
It took her a few moments to totally grasp what had just happened. “Did this motherfucker, just walk up to my table and proposition me?” She then looked at the key and the note next to it. She slowly slid her hand across the table and grabbed the note. Along with his address, he had written,” Please arrive at my dwelling tonight at 8 o’clock. I will not be there when you arrive but make yourself comfortable while waiting for my arrival. There will be something special waiting there for you.” She stared at the note for a while and thought, “Why the hell not?” With that she took the key from the table and quickly stuffed it into her purse. She then waved for Rolando to bring her the check so she could make a quick exit.

 

2  
She stood at the door of his penthouse for at least five minutes contemplating whether she should go in or not. Her text notification suddenly went off. It was Ian,” Where in the fuck are you? I am here at your apartment and you are not here.” She put her phone on silent and put it back in her purse. She decided to let Ian see what it feels like to fucking wait.  
She put the key into the door and said, “There’s no turning back now.” She opened the door and the view of that room just blew her away. She stepped into the foyer and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the parlor where there was a giant picture window that overlooked the harbor. “Wow this is absolutely amazing,” she thought. She gazed out at the reflection of the moon on the water for a bit. Then she made her way over to the bar to pour herself a drink. “You need to relax Imara,” she told herself. “A glass of Cognac is exactly what you need.” She gulped down the first glass and poured herself another one. She was going to sit and just wait for him, when the reflection from a crystal box on the console table across the room caught her eye. She walked over to it and saw there was a card next to the box with her name on it. She opened the box, and in it was a gorgeous gold and emerald chandelier necklace. The teardrop shaped stones reminded of his eyes. She picked up the necklace and said aloud with a wide grin, “Loki’s eyes.” She looked down at the clasp on the necklace to open it. She lifted it up to put it on, when she peered into the mirror to find Loki standing right behind her. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest. Even in her stilettos, his tall physique towered over hers.  
“Where did you come from?” He just smiled and took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck. It rested perfectly between her very well endowed breasts. Her tawny-colored skin only enhanced the brilliance of the gems.   
“You look absolutely stunning,” he growled as he ran his hand along her neck and then to her cleavage were the necklace rested. His touch made her come undone. She could feel her wet pussy starting to contract. He glided his velvet hands over her bare shoulders and suddenly stopped at the back of her dress. He slowly pulled the zipper down to the small of her back and immediately her breast spilled out. He peeled the dress down to her waist and started to caress her breast. The entire time, they never took their gaze from one another in the mirror. He traces his finger down the ridges of her spine. His touch sent a chilling but alluring tingle through her, before he completely unzipped her dress. It fell to her feet revealing her smoothly shaved pussy. The sight made him groan in her ear. He slipped one of his legs between hers to slightly part them. Then he slowly slid his hand over her belly and down to the heat between her legs. His long slender fingers danced effortlessly over her engorged clit because she was so fucking wet.  
“Mmmm. Perfection,” he whispered as he gently pulled her head back to rest upon his shoulder. She gasped loudly and closed her eyes as he dipped two fingers deep inside of her. She was in ecstasy. She didn’t even notice when his clothes disappeared with just the motion of his hand. He pulled her in close and she could feel his hard cock pressed against her ass. His fingers were moving in and out of her with a rhythm that made her entire body ache for him. He removed his fingers covered in her sticky wetness and lightly brushed them against her lips. Just as she started to part her lips to suck her cum from his fingers, he brought them to his own and began to suck them. “You taste divine,” he said as he savored the sweet juice that was still flowing from her hot cunt. She then licked her lips to get a taste of her own nectar.   
He placed one arm around her waist and one hand around her neck. He then asked her in a low, deep-toned voice that seen to resonate through her entire being, “Why did you come here?”  
“I…I don’t know what you mean,” she replied.   
“Ehehehe,” he laughed. “But I think you do.so I will ask you again, “WHY DID YOU COME HERE?”   
She felt she could not answer this question no other way but honestly. “Because I want you to fuck me!”   
He smiled with the most devilish, but beautiful grin she had ever seen and said, “I will happily oblige you my lady.” He then slid his hand up her back and pushed her belly down upon the table and parted her legs further. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes anticipating what was about to happen. He roughly pulled her chin up and growled, “No my darling! I want you to look at yourself so you can see the many pleasures I am about to invoke upon you.” He then took his rigid hard cock in one hand and rubbed the head along the folds of her pussy before resting it at the entrance of her cunt.  
“OH MY GOD!” she cried out as his massive cock stretched her walls.   
“How right you are!” he exclaimed as he quickly shoved his length all the way into her. The pain that surged through her was almost unbearable, until she was able to adjust to his size. She watched in the mirror as the tears of pain that streamed down her face soon turned to tears of pleasure. She swore she could feel every vein in his cock massage the tender ridges in her pussy. Her moans soon turned to begs as he violently pounder in and out of her. “Please Loki, Please fuck me harder!”, and he did.   
He himself was trying to memorize every swell of her inside. He had waited far too long for this moment, ever since he caught her scent as he passed her on the street months ago. His wait was finally over and it was pure bliss. She felt her cum running down the inside of her thigh and she wanted desperately to taste it. He could feel his climax quickly approaching when he said to himself,”Not yet.” He pulled out of her and turned her to face him. He peered down at her, still breathing quit heavily, and touched her full parted lips He then kissed her and said, ”Such soft, luscious lips. We will put those to good use later, but for now, I want to over indulge in your sweet nectar.”  
He then placed her upon the table, spread her legs apart as far as he could, parted her pussy lips, and lightly licked her swollen clit. He then blew a cool burst of his breath onto it that made her shake, before placing his entire mouth over it. He alternated between sucks and licks that made her pull at his hair before thrusting his tongue in and out of her. He gently massaged her clit with his thumb as her muscle tightened around his tongue. She glanced down at him only to see those emerald green eyes looking back at her. They continued to hold each- others gaze for what seemed like a lifetime reveling in the expression of pleasure on each-others face.  
When she could no longer hold back her release, he could feel her tighten even more around his tongue. He immediately placed his mouth over he clit. At that moment, she released what seemed like a river of cum from her clit and he feverishly drank every bit. He continued sucking, and licking for several minutes afterward. This made her legs violently quiver. He roughly grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Their tongues danced over each other as they shared the stickiness that flowed from her.  
He pulled away and she could suddenly see how exquisite his body really was. She ran her hands over his lean, muscular shoulders and down his hard abdomen. It was then she was able to get a look at how truly large his cock was. Her eyes widened as she thought to herself, “Damn! This is the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life! Ian is huge, but not this fucking huge.” She looked up at him and said,” You truly are flawless.”   
“Yes, I know.” He arrogantly replied.  
She reached down and grabbed his shaft and gently stroked it in her hand. He let out a low moan. She then fell to her knees and grasped it with both hands. It was so beautiful to her. She wanted nothing more than to worship it. It was as if it was the most important thing in the universe at that moment to her. She gently planted little kisses on the head before using her tongue to lick around it. She then licked both of her palms to lubricate the shaft and placed it between her breasts. She squeezed he breast together and jiggled them while he thrust up and down in between them while she alternated between soft kisses, licks and sucks on the head. She again grasped it with both hands and placed her crimson lips over the head adding a slight suction that made him tilt his head back in pleasure. She buffered her teeth with her lips, relaxed the muscles in her throat, and slowly started to take the length of his cock in her mouth. It took a few strokes for her mouth to adjust to his girth, but she was able to take it all the way to the throat. She used both of her hands stroking him up and down and twisting them in the opposite direction as she lovingly slurped on dick. He felt himself going over the edge again when he stopped himself once more.   
He knelt down and picked her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. She noticed the large bed in the middle of the room covered in white, silk sheets. Behind it was a large picture window. The only light that entered the room came from the moonlight. It appeared to make the sheets glow in the darkness of the room. He walked over to the bed and gently placed her upon the pillows. His tussled hair, which now hung loosely over his shoulders, his heavy panting, and the eerie reflection from his eyes revealed the raw, animalistic urge that was building up within him. He lowered his head to kiss her lips and then he slowly started to kiss he neck and down to her breast. He gently cupped them in his milky white hands and lightly flicked his tongue over her dark nipples. He hungrily placed them in his mouth and started sucking and biting them. He kissed his way down her abdomen until he was rested between her legs again. The urge was too great for him. He knew exactly how he wanted his release to happen and couldn’t hold it back any longer. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her up so his tongue would have better access to her ass. He licked around her asshole before inserting a finger into it. She arched her back anticipating what was to come next. She wanted it badly. Her asshole was already pulsating around his finger so he inserted in another one, stroking and massaging her to prepare he insides for his hard, aching cock. He grabbed both of her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He then guided the head of his dick to the entrance of her ass. He slowly worked it in little by little. Her muscles started to convulse around him and with one sudden thrust, he ripped into her.   
“Oh God Loki!” she cried out, but it only made him increase his pace. The first few moments were pure torture, but as he continued his stroke within her, her screams of pain once again grew into moans of pleasure.  
“Oh Loki, fuck my ass. Fuck my tight ass.” He just grunted and pounded harder. He removed her legs from his shoulders and spread them out wide to the side. He wanted to get a good view of his thick, white cock sliding in and out of her caramel colored ass. This sight aroused him beyond belief. She moved her hand down to her soaked pussy and feverishly started to rub her clit. He reveled at this sight. She inserted two fingers inside here pussy then three She could feel her climax coming again. She clenched together her teeth, threw her head back, and let out a roar that shook the walls. At that moment, Loki felt her anal muscles pulsate hard around his cock and he could no longer hold back. He gave two more hard thrust and he too let out a thunderous roar that took away what seemed like his last breath. He stayed within her until he was sure she had milked every last drop of cum out of him. When he did finally pull out, he couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of her swollen pussy and ass glistening in the moonlight. A warm stream of his seed slowly ran from it, and he couldn’t contain himself. He lowered his head and licked up the nectar that was flowing from the valley of her ass and quickly pulled her mouth to his so they both could indulge in his taste. And he tasted delicious.   
The orgasm she had anally was five times more intense than the first, but she still wanted more of him. She pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist, “Now it’s my turn.” She lowered herself onto him holding his hands down to the bed as she slowly rolled her hips against him. She started to increase her rhythm but she wanted all of him inside of her. She took off her shoes, stood upon her feet in a squatting position, rested her hands on his chest to steady herself, and quickly slammed herself up and down on his dick.   
Loki groaned as he closed his eyes and said, “Oh, I love you.”   
Many men had said those words to her as they were fucking her so she showed very little response to them not knowing at that moment Loki was being the most honest he had ever been. “Oh, you love me?”  
“Yes,” he whispered.  
“You love my pussy don’t you?”  
“Yes, Yes, I do,” he said as he squeezed her breast.  
“You love how my tight fucking pussy grips your hard, throbbing cock?”  
“Oh fuck yes!” he replied as he dug his nails into her waist.  
He was in ecstasy. He started to feel control slipping away from him with each fucking squeeze she gave his cock. But he needed to be in control. She was taking that away from him. “This mortal!” he growled as he flipped her over onto her stomach. He grabbed her by her hair and roughly pushed her head down to the bed. He took her pussy from behind and slammed in her as hard as he could. “I am a fucking god and you will submit to me!” he shouted.   
“Yes! Yes! I will!”   
“I am your master. Is that understood?” he hissed in her ear.   
“Yes, you are my master!”   
“And you will be my whore, my filthy little whore.” She was willing to be whatever he wished her to be as long as he kept fucking her this way.  
The friction from her hot swollen pussy was making him peak again.  
“Who am I?”  
“You are my master!”  
“Say my name you filthy whore!”  
“Loki.”  
“Louder you fucking cunt!” With those words she felt the flood of waves come over her again. “LOKI!” she shouted as loudly as she could.  
He loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips. He then released another load of his seed deep inside of her. At that moment, he collapsed on her back and whispered in her ear,”You are mine.”   
She simply replied, “Yes I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one-shot but i am thinking about continuing it. Every ones input would be greatly appreciated. please be honest with me. I want to be able to improve for my next one. Thankyou


End file.
